Experimental Love
by LnknInsanity
Summary: this is an OC story with Finny. Maike-luisa was an experiment just like her friend Finny. what will happen when she is offered a job at Phantomhive manor and they reunite? Wil Maike fall for her old friend or will the people who experimented on her and finny tear them apart? rated T may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic and will probably be OOC. But please bear with it and review with ways on how I could improve if you have any suggestions. It is an OC story that my friend/sister Mariiko-chan helped me with. Thank you Mariiko-chan! Love ya!

This is a short chapter but the next one will be longer.

* * *

Maike-Luisa sat in her cell wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Her long, almost waist length wavy red hair flowed down her back and fell around her like a curtain apart from her fringe which was kept out of her lifeless pale blue eyes by two red hair pins, like him.

She was so tired, they had made her work all day today again, she had done everything they asked and she still hadn't been able to see him again.

_Finny. _

Her mind automatically showed her the image of the blond boy with the red hair pins. He had turquoise eyes and a gentle voice.

They were partners. That's what they were made to be anyway. They were made to be the ultimate fighting combo his super strength with her speed and healing made them unstoppable together.

But also her healing made it that the marks from their experiment went away almost instantly, there was never a single mark on her slightly tan skin except for a birth mark she had on her shoulder.

They taught her all about pressure points and then made her the ultimate shield by making her used to pain, by pushing her to the breaking point again and again and again.

Then they had injected her with so many different medicines that her arms had turned black and blue before her healing had changed them back again. They never faded for him.

She remembered when she had first met Finny. It was one of the only times he had ever been outside her cell.

They wanted to see how they got along to see if they could make a good partnership.

-Flashback-

_Maike-Luisa walked into a room and saw a boy with blond hair crouching on the floor. The man who accompanied her there pushed her inside and then shut the door locking it behind her._

"_Are you one of their experiments too?" the boy asked lifelessly._

"_Yes." She answered in a similar tone to his they both knew there was no hope for them and resigned themselves to that fact. They simply didn't care anymore._

"_What's your name?" she asked the boy._

"_I'm experiment #13.1" He stated showing the number on his shirt._

"_No I mean your name, if we are gonna be partners I'm not calling you experiment #13. My name is Maike-Luisa. But people just call me Maike." She said sitting down next to the boy. This is the first human contact either of them has had in a long time, they stuck together enjoying the fact that it wasn't just them._

_The boy blushed and said "My name is Finnian."_

"_Well I'll call you Finny if that's alright and you can call me whatever you like." She said._

"_Well if everyone calls you Maike I shall call you Lulu-chan." He smiled at her it was rusty but it was genuine._

"_No. That sounds like I'm three, just call me Luisa." She said._

"_No you said I could choose any name I want." The boy pouted until she finally conceded to let him call her Lulu-chan._

_Just then they heard a sound from the widow to high for them to reach. On the window sill was a red robin. The two just stared at it for awhile before it flew off and they both slumped in disappointment._

_Finny looked over at her curiously. "Do you like animals too?"_

"_Yes I always have." She said remembering the pets she had before she was dragged off to this place._

_The boy started to talk animatedly about animals and Maike found herself smiling as they both talked and laughed together._

_They were still talking animatedly about animals when the door unlocked._

"_Experiment # 13.2 its time to go back to your cell._

_Finny grabbed onto her arm and said "no."_

_He unknowingly grabbed so hard her arm broke and the bone pierced her skin making blood drip down her arm._

"_AH! I'm sorry!" Finny said crying heavily._

_The guard didn't react and Maike just turned to him with a smile and said "It's okay."_

_As she said this, her arm started to heal itself, the bone snapped itself back into place and the bleeding stopped._

_Maike winced as her bone joined itself back together again and the skin pulled itself back together leaving a scar which disappeared in five minutes._

"_How?" Finny asked shocked._

"_You are the sword and I am the shield. I will protect you." She said wincing as he arm was still sore._

_The man at the door muttered to himself "didn't heal fast enough. Must increase healing in the next dosage."_

_Maike shuddered at the idea of more of their 'treatments.' But then walked to the man who took her back to her cell._

-Flashback end.-

After that they had started to train together, in which they would have fun for a few minutes before, they both went emotionless and were taught how to work together to kill people.

Maike hadn't seen Finny in a while she had no idea how much time had passed but she was sure it was a lot.

Just then she heard screaming and crashing noises from outside her room. Maike just sat there and waited to see what would happen. She didn't care if someone would kill her, she welcomed death.

Suddenly the door was thrown off its hinges and slammed into the wall behind her.

A tall, pale, black haired man walked into the room. He wore a black coat with black pants, black shoes and black gloves. His blood red eyes looked down at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him in a monotone voice.

In a smooth voice he said. "I represent the house of Phantomhive. My master has bid me to offer you a job as a maid. Would this be acceptable to you?"

"Why would you want me?" she asked.

"Your skills have made you stand out. The house is not exactly safe and we need people to protect the young master. You will accept won't you?" He said smiling dangerously.

"Who are you really? You are not really a servant are you?" She said in her lifeless tone.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." He said as his eyes flashed. He held out her hand and waited for her decision.

Maike really didn't want to stay here so there was only one choice. She stood up and put her hand in the man's.

* * *

Should i continue? give up? please review what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I have taken away the super speed her only power is her healing now okay?

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Maike got into the carriage as the black man went around to drive at the front.

What had she done accepting an offer from this random stranger she had met no more than five minutes ago?!

He was probably going to take her to a whore house for money or to some other scientist who wanted to experiment on her.

But that didn't happen; instead she was taken to a grand mansion. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen in her life!

The man dressed in black lead her into the house.

Inside was just as grand as the outside, a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling and the floor was a beautiful, yet expensive marble.

"Sebastian." A young boy called out as he descended the ornate stairs. He had dark hair and wore an eye patch; his other eye was a beautiful blue colour. You could tell by the way he walked that he was a very important person.

"Yes my lord?" the man next to Maike said to the young boy.

"it's about time you got back, honestly. How long could it take to retrieve one person? Show her, her new room and get her dressed, no servant of mine should be dressed like that." he said pointing towards the filthy hospital gown Maike had on.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before taking Maike to her new 'room'.

"the clothes are in the wardrobe, put them on then come and find me. I will give you a tour and tell you your duties. I shall be in the kitchen. Just ask someone where it is." He said leaving the room.

As he left Maike heard him mutter. "Oh dear. Young master is right, I took too much time if I don't hurry dinner won't be ready in time."

Maike took this opportunity to look around her new 'room'. It was very simple with a bed, wardrobe and a bedside table, but it was the best room she had ever gotten.

Maike looked in the wardrobe to see a maid outfit hanging up just as Sebastian had said. It was a simple that consisted of a white under shirt, a dark blue dress, an apron and lace up boots.

Maike put them on quickly but the spotted something on the dresser a brush and some hair accessories. They were just hair pins head bands and hair ties but Maike saw the opportunity to do something with her hair. So she sat down and started to brush it when she was done she put it into two pigtails, which she had always liked to wear as a child, then she pinned her fringe back with her treasured bobby pins.

Once she was ready she headed off to find Sebastian.

She walked down the halls and tried to find the kitchen, but this place was huge! She then saw someone spreading some black stuff on the banister.

"Um... excuse me? What are you doing?" she asked the pink haired girl with huge round glasses who was spreading what looked to be shoe polish on the banister.

"Well I'm cleaning the banist-! AHHH!" she screamed as she saw what she had been doing.

"Mr Sebastian is gonna yell at me again!" she wailed.

"Please stop crying I'll help you fix it!" she said to the bawling maid.

"You're very kind miss, yes you are." The girl said as her tears stopped. "I'm May-rin and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Maike-Luise. I'm a new maid" She said introducing herself.

"Yay! Another girl to talk to! This will be exciting yes it will." May-rin gushed.

For the next hour they worked at cleaning the banister and when it was finally sparkling again, May-rin lead her to the kitchen.

"There you are, you took so long I have very little time so this tour will be quick, tomorrow we will get you more permanent duties but today you will help the gardener." Sebastian said before taking her on a super quick tour which just consisted of him pointing out rooms and Maike trying to catch up to him.

"Now go help the gardener. It's that way." He said pointing her in the right direction and then rushing to the kitchen to fix dinner

Maike followed his directions and steeped out into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The plants looked beautiful, Maike was still in awe when she heard a great crashing sound. She looked over to see a blond boy crying.

"I broke another tree! Sebastian's gonna be mad at me!" he wailed.

The voice was shockingly familiar, Maike walked up to the boy who was faced away from her and put her hand on his shoulder.

The boy turned around and Maike felt her heart skip a beat. _Finny._

Finny was shocked he stood there and stared at her for a second before launching himself at her.

"LULU-CHAN!" he screamed as he hugged her.

Maike felt her bones get crushed together and felt an organ pop. "Finny!" she said weakly as he was crushing her. But finny was too happy he just kept hugging her.

He snapped her spine making her go limp.

"AHHHH! LULU-CHAN!" He screamed letting her go and setting her on the ground gently.

"finny." She said weakly as he kept crying. She felt her powers kick in and start to fix her broken bones, snapped spin and ruptured organ. For ten minutes she couldn't move then she felt her body was completely healed. She couldn't move because of the pain though, the down side of her powers was that though she could heal from almost anything, she would still feel it later though not as long as if she had healed normally.

She sat up and quickly moved over to finny. She hugged him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Shhh. I'm okay." She said to the crying boy.

"Lulu-chan!" he yelled hugging her again but with less strength this time. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. You know I heal." She said as a joke.

Finny smiled and she felt her heart thump again. "I missed you." He whispered to her.

"I missed you too." She said hugging him back.

* * *

please review.


	3. Important!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**3 minutes ago**


End file.
